A variety of monoclonal antibodies (hybridomas) have been recently developed that distinguish among classes of normal human lymphocytes and identify discrete stages of differentiation. We are using a battery of these antibodies to determine the phenotypes of human malignant lymphomas using an immunohistochemistry technique. The phenotypic expression of these neoplastic lymphocytes is then related to normal lymphocytes and is useful in diagnosis and monitoring of patients' tumors during therapy.